


Sunday Morning Strawberries

by rosegukk



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Daehyun's sinful lips, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Lazy Sunday mornings with Daehyun include oral and strawberry pancakes.





	Sunday Morning Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed ^.^

A slight dip in the mattress gently shakes your conscious free from the foggy tendrils of sleep. You try to protest and will yourself to go back to sleep, but the soft breeze that floats lazily through the open window- carrying with it the announcement of a crisp spring morning - and the warm arm that wraps around your waist signal that you will not be returning to the peace of dreams anytime soon. You retreat into the warmth of the man behind you, savoring the juxtaposition of his heat at your back to the slight chill you feel on your cheeks from the breeze. He loosens his arm from your waist, pulling it back towards him, but making sure to skim his fingers lightly over your stomach and hip. He rests his hand at the dip in your waist and begins to rub small circles on your back with his thumb. You let out an appreciative hum which earns a bemused chuckle from him.

“Daehyun,” you mumble, “what are you doing up so early?” You feel him press his face into the space between your shoulder blades.

“I thought I would make us some breakfast,” Daehyun replies, no more than a whisper. You can hear how his words are laden with grogginess.

“Mm, that sounds nice, but you have to wake up first,” you chide softly. Slowly, Daehyun moves his head up to your neck where he places a feathery kiss. A hint of warmth sparks briefly below your stomach, but it is gone just as quickly as it came. Daehyun pulls you closer to him, enveloping you in his radiance.

“Oh?” he breathes across the skin of your neck. “What do you think would be the quickest way to wake up?” You smirk at what he is insinuating and roll over to face him.

“I’m sure a cold shower would do the trick” you deadpan. Daehyun’s lips drop into a small frown for a beat before he smiles again.

“True, that would work, but I have something better in mind.” At this, he leans forward to press his lips to yours. Just like everything else about Daehyun, his lips are cloaked in warmth and velvety soft. His hands find their way under your oversized sleeping shirt, tickling slightly as they move over your stomach. You giggle quietly but make no move to stop him. He moves away from your lips, fanning his kisses over your cheek, down to your jaw, and across your neck. He takes his time descending lower, pressing wet kisses to every inch of your skin he can reach. He reaches a particular spot and hovers above it for a moment before covering the skin with his mouth and sucking. Your breath hitches and you clench the bed sheets in your fist. Daehyun pulls away to admire his work, and, satisfied with the outcome, continues his path down to your collarbone. He alternates kisses with playful nips, leaving you to squirm under him as the spark that died down before flares up into a small flame. Daehyun slides one hand out from under your shirt to grab the hem and begins to pull up the fabric. You command your sleep ridden muscles to move to aid him in the removal of your shirt. You lift just enough to free the garment and pull it over your head, then settle back down to the comfort of the sheets.

“Daehyun,” you whine “what are you doing?” All you can think about is eating and going back to sleep, but in the back of your mind, you notice that a certain part of you has other intentions.

Daehyun does not stop his journey of kisses lower, moving over your chest, palming one of your breasts in his hand while he envelops the hard bud of the other in his mouth. “I’m waking up,” he states as he switches his attention to your other breast.

“Ah, do I really need to be present for your morning wake up routine?”

Daehyun looks up at you and nods his head, feigning seriousness, “Your part is absolutely crucial to this,” he says with a grin. He begins to place open-mouthed, sloppy kisses across the expanse of your stomach. You sigh as your skin heats up with every touch of his lips and decide to let yourself enjoy the early morning affection. Daehyun continues his lazy descent, skipping the area covered by your panties. Instead, he lands a few soft kisses on each of your inner thighs. You wiggle slightly, wishing his lips were somewhere else.

Daehyun thoughtfully places blossoming hickies on your heated skin while making his way closer to your core. He pauses to admire his work, a playful grin pulling up his cheeks. You wait patiently, knowing that he will soon give you what you want.

“You’re such a good girl,” he praises, his mouth hovering over your rapidly soaking panties. The breath from his words cools your wet skin and you sink further into the mattress. Daehyun hooks one finger into your panties and pulls them to the side, letting out a low moan at the sight of your dripping folds.

“Oh, baby,” he coos, teasingly dipping a finger into you, “you’ve gotten so wet for me.” 

You release a breathy giggle, “How can I not when I know you’re about to put those heavenly lips to work?”

Daehyun runs his tongue over his plush lips, “Good point. Now, just relax and let me wake you up.”

You do not need to be told twice and settle yourself comfortably among the bed sheets. Daehyun pushes your thighs further apart and dips his head until his mouth is mere millimeters away from your entrance.

He presses the flat of his tongue against you and ever so slowly licks up. Your cheeks warm and you sigh with content. Daehyun repeats the move thrice more, carefully coaxing your moans to the surface. With his thumbs he spreads your lips wider and pokes his tongue into your entrance, groaning against you as he laps up your taste.

Your muscles relax more at the pleasure of his much-welcomed intrusion. Not such a bad way to wake up, you muse.

As if being spurred on by your deliciousness, Daehyun increases the movement of his tongue. You moan, trying to close your legs against the bliss, but Daehyun nudges your thighs back down. You puff out your cheeks in a pout but slacken your body once again.

Somewhat satiated, Daehyun trails up to your sensitive bud, lightly touching it with the tip of his tongue. It sends a jolt through you causing your legs to twitch. Daehyun chuckles quietly before encircling your pearl within his lips, sucking gently while flicking his tongue over the bulb.

His touches are lighter than a whisper, just barely enough to give you what you need. This was his favorite way of making you orgasm- teasingly, and taking his sweet time, languidly guiding you inch by inch to your climax.

It drove you insane. It was enough to give you the body melting sensation, but it forced you to relax and concentrate on every small fleeting pleasure, building you up gradually until washing you in ecstasy.

Daehyun continues his tactic, releasing your nerves with a slick pop every so often to dip his tongue back into your weeping entrance. You lift one hand up to card your fingers through his messy locks, tracing your nails lightly over his scalp before gripping onto an onyx tuft. You silently press him closer to you and he recognizes the cue.

Without ceasing his rhythm, he uses one hand to push your legs wider, opening you up for him to go deeper. With his other hand, he inserts one finger, pumping it slowly to work you up.

Your skin puckers in goosebumps as moans begin to fall unabashedly from you. Your grip tightens on Daehyun’s hair and you rock your hips to match his pace. Daehyun smiles against you and slips a second finger into you.

All thoughts vanish from your mind, allowing you to focus solely on the ball of light drawing nearer. Daehyun sucks harder, pressing his tongue more firmly on your engorged bundle.

“Almost,” you breathe, your walls tensing around his fingers.

Truly in the mood to obliterate you, Daehyun adds a third finger into your thoroughly soaking entrance. You moan loudly, delighting in the delectable extra stretch. With a few more solid pumps, Daehyun has you tumbling helplessly over the edge and into an ocean of bliss. He continues his ministrations as you ride out your high, happily licking up your juices until you whimper from overstimulation.

You push his head away from you and squeeze your thighs together, “Ah, enough. I’m awake now.”

Daehyun grins and rolls out of the bed, walking over to the dresser. He rummages around in the top drawer for a moment before pulling out a pair of your panties, tossing them to you. You shift to remove your ruined ones and slip them off. But, your muscles still feel like jelly, so the panties do not make it past your ankles.

“Need some help?” Daehyun offers, moving closer to easily remove them. He picks up the fresh pair and guides your legs through them, adjusting the waistband comfortably on your hips.

You sit up and tug Daehyun down to your level, planting a soft kiss on his cheek in thanks. He smiles and returns the kiss on your forehead. “Ready for breakfast? Anything in particular you want?”

You sit in thought for a moment before answering, “Strawberry pancakes, please.”

Daehyun nods in agreement and turns to head towards the kitchen, “Coming right up.”


End file.
